Mi querido hermano mayor
by DixieClemets
Summary: Una fiesta lo puede cambiar todo... ¿Y qué pasaría si tu mejor amigo siempre te ocultó lo qué es en realidad? Habrán cambios, y lo sabes... Ya nada será lo mismo... (Sonic x Female Tails)
1. La fiesta

(¡AVISO!) Este fanfic no es yaoi, leed y veréis por qué; os lo aseguro. Será narrado mayormente por Tails, pero también será narrado por otros personajes. Sonic y Tails van a hablar en japonés algunas veces (en romaji y la traducción para que se entienda).

Ahora sí, ¡Hola a todos! Este es un nuevo fanfic de la saga de Sonic The Hedgehog. Espero que os guste, y aunque, pase lo que va a pasar (leed el fanfic para más información), espero que sigua siendo de vuestro agrado.

Capítulo 1.

(Narrado por Tails)

El siempre fue mi hermano mayor, desde que lo conocí me ha enseñado el significado de tener una familia… ¡Y menuda familia! Un zorro de dos colas y un erizo que corre a la velocidad del sonido. Y aunque suene raro… me gusta ser miembro de esta familia. Aquí, nunca se me ha discriminado por mi ''defecto'', porque, Sonic dice que no es un defecto, sino una virtud, y que debería sentirme orgulloso de tener dos colas.

Lo que empezó como un encuentro entre un erizo y un zorro se convirtió en una gran amistad forjada con confianza mutua. Él me protege a mí y yo intento ''protegerlo'' a él.

Y por este tipo de cosas, me arrepiento de ocultarle un secreto…

(24 de diciembre)

-¡Sonic! ¡Ven, qué ya vamos a cenar!-Grité llamándolo, pero no hubo respuesta. Subí las escaleras del taller encontrándolo acostado en la barandilla del balcón. -Son…-Fui interrumpido por él, quien me respondió en japonés:

-Kantan, kantan. Rirakkusu. Ima okonatte imasu (Tranquilo, Tranquilo. Relájate. Ya voy).-Decía sonriendo.

-Vamos. Ya es hora de cenar.-

-No sé si ir…-

-¡Pero, sí es Nochebuena…!-Dije triste. -…Nunca estás en Navidad, y… Quisiera que estuvieras hoy al menos… Por favor…-Me entristecí mientras bajaba las orejas apenado.

-…Vale… Anata wa kawaī yo (eres tan lindo)…-

-¡Qué bien!-Dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba. -Y… no hables en japonés, o Amy querrá que le enseñes…-

-Oke onii-chan (Okey hermanito).-

-Y ponte el esmoquin que te regalé.-

-…Vale…-Dijo empezándose a poner el traje. Yo al ver esto, me giré bruscamente. -¿Nani (¿Qué?)? ¿Nanika ga okorimasu ka (¿Pasa algo?)?-

-N-no pasa nada… Te espero abajo…-Dije saliendo del cuarto que Sonic y yo compartíamos.

-¡Allright!-

Una vez fuera, me imagine a Sonic completamente desnudo, cosa que provocó un importuno sangrado de nariz.

-¡Tails! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntaron al rato, cuando me vine a dar cuenta era Sonic, quien estaba a mi lado. -¿Tails?-

-Estoy bien…-Respondí secándome la sangre de la nariz con ayuda de un pañuelo. Sonic insistió en que si yo estaba bien, a lo que asentí varias veces evadiendo cualquier sospecha o teoría de lo que me podía haber pasado. Él parecía no creerme, pero, no le quedó otra alternativa que hacerlo.-De verdad… estoy bien. Confía en mí…-Afirmé, a lo que el suspiró resignado.

-Okey.-Asintió preocupado. -Pero, si te sientes mal me avisas, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo…-Asentí con un tono de rendición.

-Así me gusta. Vamos.-

-Okey.-Nos dirigimos al living/comedor, donde nos esperaban todos: Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Amy… Todos.

-¡SOOOOONIIIIIC!-Gritó Amy abrazando al susodicho.

-¡AMY! ¡Suéltame!-Sonic se la intentó quitar de encima.

La cena fue tranquila, comimos y nos pusimos a pasar el rato. Cuando el reloj anunció las doce, Shadow des encorchó el tapón de una botella de champan gritando un: '' ¡Feliz Navidad!'' (Se nota que ya había tomado más de la cuenta ¬¬) Acto seguido, la ''fiesta'' se desmadro. Todos nos pusimos a contar chistes o a hacer el papel de tonto. Todos reían, hasta Shadow (Eso SÍ es raro).Cuando todos se fueron, Sonic y yo nos quedemos hablando mientras que él bebía incansablemente de una botella de champan. Al rato, me di cuenta de que Sonic deliraba un poco. Parecía estar ebrio… tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y le costaba mantenerse firme. -Sonic, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunté preocupado a lo que me respondió con un: ''Es-to-y perfffeccctammmente (Traducción: Estoy perfectamente). '' -No se te nota.-Al ver que comenzó a tambalearse, decidí llevarlo a su cama. -Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Vamos, te ayudo.- Me acerqué a él, quien por poco se come el suelo por una pérdida de equilibrio.

-Watashi wa nemuku arimasen yo (No tengo sueño).-Me dijo agarrándose a mí para no caerse, por lo que lo dirigí a las escaleras a paso de tortuga. (Que ironía… ¿No?)

-No hables en japonés que hay algunas palabras que no conozco…-Subimos las escaleras color caoba con lentitud.

\- ¿Hontōni (¿De verdad?)?-Asentí, a lo que sonrió de forma perversa. -Tails… Aishiteruyo…-

-¿Qué significa?-Pregunté sentándolo en la cama cuando llegamos a esa gran habitación compartida por ambos durante tanto tiempo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Preguntó, aunque se le hacía difícil pronunciar algunas palabras. Yo asentí curioso. A lo que él sonrió de forma pervertida. -¿De verdad?-Yo solo asentí, a lo que él volvió a preguntar. -¿De verdad de la buena?-Yo volví a confirmar lo que pensaba con un: ''sí''. Él se levantó lentamente de la cama y se acercó a mí con lentitud. Yo sentí nervios al notar el comportamiento de Sonic. Me acostó en su cama y se me puso encima mientras yo temblaba de nervios. -Significa: Te amo…-Me susurró al oído, y acto seguido, se acostó a mi lado quedándose profundamente dormido. Sentía mi corazón acelerarse con mucha rapidez. No me creía lo que acababa de decir. Me sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Una pequeña pero sincera, linda y dulce sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras unas gotas cristalinas caían desde mis grandes ojos azules. Bajé mis parpados feliz y cansado pensando en una sola cosa: El secreto… Abrí los ojos nuevamente, triste. '' ¿Cómo le podría llegar a contar eso?'' era la pregunta que me venía a la mente. Suspiré cansado con un tono de resignación en la voz. Ya pensaría en eso al día siguiente. Bostecé tapándome la boca… Sentía que no me podía levantar, ni siquiera podía moverme. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, por lo que me rendí ante el sueño que tenía acumulado de esos días.


	2. Al día siguiente

Hola. Lo mismo de siempre, no es yaoi. Espero que os vaya gustando y os agrade.

Capítulo 2.

(Narrado por Sonic)

Me dolía la cabeza a horrores, tenía ganas de vomitar. Intenté recordar lo pasado en la noche anterior, y un abanico de recuerdos vino a mí. La cena, las copas de sobra… Cuando Tails me acostó, cuando yo… Automáticamente abrí mis ojos, nervioso, mirando hacia Tails, quien estaba dormido. '' ¿Por qué dije aquello? No siento nada por él. ¡Es mi hermano!'' Pensé nervioso de que Tails correspondiera a lo que le dije. ''Sí le quiero, ¡Pero como a un hermano!'' Pensé nuevamente. ''Espero que se lo haya tomado bien, que se piense que lo dije como un hermano… Lo dudo mucho…''Finalicé mis pensamientos cerrando mis ojos.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Tails y fui a la cocina. Quería comer, así que me preparé un Chili Dog sufriendo aun los efectos de la resaca. ''La última vez que le hago caso a Shadow…''Pensé de nuevo recordando que fue Shadow el que me hizo tomar más de la cuenta. Y justo cuando fui a darle un mordisco a mi desayuno sentí una voz detrás de mí.

-El efecto del alcohol te sienta mal, ¿Eh?-Comentó Tails sonriendo.

-Pues si…-Me puse nervioso. Miré hacia otro lado evadiendo la mirada de Tails… Esa mirada inocente y sin rencor alguno acompañada de esos ojos celeste cielo. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia los suyos.

-Sonic, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó preocupado. Yo asentí mientas nuestras miradas se volvían a juntar.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo…-Él parecía no creerme, por lo que fingí estar mejor. -Hontōni, watashi wa daijōbudesuyo! Mitemite (¡De verdad que estoy bien! ¡Mira, Mira!)!-Dije sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, para que no se me notara ningún rasgo de nerviosismo en el rostro. Tails seguía sin creerme. No sabía cómo hacerle entrar en razón. -¿No me crees?-Pregunté a lo que él negó de nuevo. Se notaba que estaba serio, y muy pendiente de mí.

-Dime qué te pasa.- Volvió a insistir nervioso y preocupado. -Rara vez te comportas así…-Afirmó preocupado mirándome a los ojos. Otra vez esos ojos celestes llamaban a los míos. De nuevo, nuestras miradas se juntaron en una. Sentía que debía decirle lo que me pasaba, decirle que me estaba pensando lo que pasó la noche anterior… pero… no quería sacar ese tema. -Sonic…-Me llamó nuevamente, a lo que improvisé. -Sonic.-

-Aishiteruyo…-Lo interrumpí sin pensar. Me tapé la boca bruscamente rezando para que no se acordara del significado. Él se mantuvo serio.

-¿Es sobre eso?-Preguntó a lo que asentí rindiéndome, resignado. -Watashi mo shitai (Yo también te amo)…-Se giró y se fue a su cuarto, sin desayunar. Yo me quedé asombrado, nervioso e inquieto por lo acabado de ocurrir. ''Ojalá no hubiese asistido a la cena'' pensé con los ojos cerrados nuevamente. ''A lo mejor no lo dice en serio, quizás es una broma o es un capricho…''Desayuné inquieto, como siempre, pero, nervioso al mismo tiempo. Decidí ir a hablar con Tails sobre lo pasado. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, aclarar que solo han sido equivocaciones al hablar y ya está. No había nada difícil de explicar. Pero, el solo hecho de tener que hablar con Tails de ese tema provocaba que me pusiera nervioso sin razón alguna o aparente. Respiré hondo cogiendo todo el aire que podía. Subí las escaleras nervioso. Una vez las subí a toda velocidad, me dispuse a entrar en el cuarto mientras oía a Tails pulsando las teclas de su teclado adornado con luces de neón. Intenté pasar por la puerta, pero el miedo me hizo hacia atrás, y mi pregunta era esta: ¿Miedo a qué? Volví a coger aire y cerré los ojos entrando por la puerta.

-Sonic, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó extrañado notando al ver mi cara de seriedad. Me miró preocupado de nuevo.

-Tails, lo que te dije antes…-Me interrumpió.

-No era en serio, lo sé. Yo tampoco lo dije en serio. Como mucho te quiero como a un hermano, pero, hasta ahí.-No me miró, solo miró a su laptop mientras observaba el otro ordenador como podía, pero el tono de su voz sonaba triste… ahogado… parecía que iba a llorar, pero, el se veía perfectamente tranquilo, sin que nada lo preocupase o perturbase.

-Okey, que bien que no te enojaras...-

-Tranqui. No me voy a enojar por eso.-

(Narrado por Tails)

Según Sonic se fue, me acosté en mi cama escondiendo mi cabeza debajo de la almohada. No me sentía bien, era como si mi corazón se partiera en miles de trozos. Me había mantenido en la quietud y tranquilidad, pero, no me pude aguantar más y un llanto silencioso se hizo presente. ¿Cómo me pudo haber dicho aquello anoche y ahora decirme qué no…? Sonic nunca había jugado con los sentimientos de nadie, ni con los de Amy… entonces… ¿por qué lo hizo conmigo? Decir que sí y luego que no iba en serio duele, aunque, debería habérmelo esperado, los "finales felices" NUNCA existirán… Odiaba llorar, pero, por desgracia, una vez al mes lloraba por cualquier cosa… Pero, ya iban dos veces en ese mes. Y esperaba que no hubiese ningún lloriqueo más.

De seguro pasaban los minutos, y yo seguía ahí, llorando. Me había cubierto con mis colas, las cuales al rato noté que eran separadas. Era Sonic, quien se veía preocupado.

-Tails… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-Me preguntó.

-…-Me puse en actitud seria. -…No te incumbe…-

-No imites a Shadow.-Rió irónico acariciándome la cabeza. -Venga, dime…-

-No quiero…-Le grité

-¿Qué te pasa?- se puso triste.

-Lo que a ti no te importa.-Le chille con enfado mientras lloraba.

-Tails…-

-Déjame a solas… por favor…-Lloré de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

-…-Se oyeron pasos. Y cuando fui a abrir los ojos pensando de que se había ido, el se encontraba a mi lado. El me giró serio. -Es por lo que dije… ¿…Verdad…?- No podía responder, parecía que se me había formado un nudo en mi garganta. Solo pude temblar y mirar había abajo mientras caían lágrimas de mis ojos. -…Tails… No quería hacerte daño con eso… Te lo juro… Mírame… Dime lo que sientes por mí… Por favor... Necesito saberlo coleguita...-

-Yo…-Me costaba hablar. -…yo siempre…-No pude terminar de hablar, dado a que Sonic silenció mis sollozos abrazándome. Yo me aferré a su espalda deseando que aquel abrazo nunca terminase. Lo sentí susurrarme al oído varias cosas como un: "Lo siento…" o un: "…No lo sabía… De verdad… Perdóname…" -… Sonic…-

-...Lo… lo siento coleguita…-Susurró tristemente. -… De verdad que no lo sabía… yo… lo siento tanto…-Me abrazó con más fuerza. -Por favor… Perdóname.-

(Al día siguiente)

-Pero…-

Nos encontrábamos desayunando, y él me había preguntado que desde cuando sentía esto por él. Le respondí que siempre lo había amado, a lo que él respondió.

-…Pero… Eso significa… Que yo te gustaba cuando estuve con Sally… y con Amy… Y con Fiona… Y con Alice… Y con…-

-¡SÍ!-Lo interrumpí, no quería que siguiera con la GRAN lista. -Con todas…-Dije con un poco de pena. -Pero, no pasa nada.-

-Así que... eres… "Gay" ¿No?-

-Sobre eso… Sonic… Tengo que decirte algo…-

-¿…Sí…?-

-Yo… soy…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé, soy mala. A lo mejor no os gusta lo que voy a poner… solo espero que no me matéis por ello. Gracias por los comentarios. Me animan mucho.

Adiós *Kiss.*


	3. El primer ataque hacia Tails

Vale… intentaré subir mis fanfics más seguido. Este capítulo será largo, dado que va a haber algo que puede que no os guste, así que, intentaré que solo dure un capítulo. Incluso, puede que este cap os haga reír. ¡A leer!

Capítulo 3.

(Narrado por Tails)

-Así que... eres… "Gay" ¿No?-

-Sobre eso… Sonic… Tengo que decirte algo…-

-¿…Sí…?-

-Yo… soy…-

-¡HOHOHOHOHO!-Se oyó una risa un tanto penosa y desagradable fuera de la casa, por lo que salimos a mirar que era, aunque, ya nos esperábamos quien era el dueño de aquella horrible risa. -¡Sonic!-

-Genial, el huevo gigante que…-Fue interrumpido.

-¡SÍ! ¡EL HUEVO GIGANTE QUE HABLA! ¡TODOS NOS CONOCEMOS EL CHISTE!-

-¿Qué quieres, Eggman?-Pregunté con seriedad.

-¡ACABAR DE UNA VEZ CON ESE ERIZO!-

-Y dale…-Sonic saltó encima del aparato de Eggman. -Me aburres Eggman, siempre con lo mismo…-cerró los ojos sacando la lengua de forma burlona.

-Sonic, ¡cuidado!-Grité al ver a alguien apuntar a Sonic desde lejos. -¡SO-NIC!-Lo volví a llamar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se viró hacia mí recibiendo un tiro en el cuello, el cual hizo que cayera. Yo corrí y lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Misión cumplida! ¡Bien hecho, compañero!-Habló a su comunicador.

-¿Qué era? Era de color rojo intenso…-Se oyó del aparato.

-¿¡ROJO INTENSO!? ¡MIERDA! ¡COJÍ EL LÍQUIDO QUE NO ERA!-Chilló. -¡VAMONOS!-

-¡Sonic…!-Lo mecí con velocidad.

Comprobé se pulso. Su corazón aun latía. Eso me relajó.

(Al día siguiente)

Me pasé todo el día y toda la noche pendiente de Sonic, pero no pude aguantar más, por lo que me rendí al sueño.

-Tails…-Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en el salón, acostado sobre el sofá de cuero negro. Encima de mía se encontraba Sonic, quien sonreía de forma pervertida. Se me acercó y me mordió levemente la oreja. Yo temblé ante esto.

-So-son… Sonic…-Me sonrojé mientras lo intentaba alejar. -Pa-para…-Le pedí temblando. -¿Qu-qué ha-ha-haces…?-

-No te hagas el tonto… sé que quieres…-Dijo con una voz grave y atrayente llena de deseo. -Sé que siempre lo has querido…-Besó mi cuello mordiendo algunas partes.

-So…nic-Me tapé la boca con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha lo empujaba.-Por… favor… pa-para…-

-Venga "nene", los dos sabemos que lo deseas… que me deseas…-Dijo con lujuria en la voz. -…Dime el secreto…-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que nunca me contaste…-Me besó el cuello de nuevo. -Dímelo, cuanto antes, mejor… Dilo… No me enfadaré por ello… "nena"…-Me susurró al oído. -Además, no tengo por qué enfadarme, yo salgo perdiendo ahora…-

Ya estaba en la seguridad de que era un sueño. Era imposible que lo supiera…

-"¿Salir perdiendo?" ¿Por qué?-

-Tails… Tails...-Abrí los ojos encontrándome con una chica, quien me mecía asustada. Sus ojos eran de color verde pradera con un brillo lindo y especial. Estos estaban cristalizados y llenos de nervios. -Tails… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me pasa?-Ella era de color azul, cosa que me alarmó.

-¿¡Sonic!?-Me asombré. -¿Eres una chica?-

-¡No sé que me ha pasado! ¡Ayuda!-

-Tranquilo… o… tranquila… Veamos qué puedo hacer… Ven…-La ayudé a levantarse.

(5 minutos después)

Encontré la forma de que Sonic volviera a la normalidad, pero el efecto iba a tardar días.

-¿Cuándo volveré a la normalidad?-Me preguntó con nervios. -¿onii-chan?-

-Aproximadamente, dentro de tres semanas serás normal de nuevo, mientras tanto, tendrás que comportarte y ser como una chica. Tranquilo… Yo te ayudare.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sé dónde comprar ropa de chica, además, te puedo enseñar a comportarte como una "señorita".-

-¿Cómo sabes dónde? Ni que fueras una mujer…-Rió a lo miré hacia otro lado con nervios. -¿Tails…? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Sonic, he de decirte algo…-Cogí aire. -Es sobre lo que soy... Yo…-

-Así que, es verdad lo que me dijo Shadow…-

-¿¡Qué!?-

*Flash Back*

(Narrado por Shadow)

-¿Qué le acaba de pasar?-La voz de Tails de oía más aguda que de costumbre, cosa que me extrañó. Él lo notó y me murmuró algo. -Tengo que contarte una cosa, pero no le digas a Sonic…- Yo le miré sin pronunciar nada, dando a entender que quería que siguiese hablando. -Hay algo que siempre les he ocultado. Nunca me vi con fuerzas de decírselo a nadie. No soy quien todos se piensan, yo… ¿Cómo lo digo? Bueno, lo diré de forma básica. ¿Sabes qué me llamo Miles en realidad?-Continuó al ver que yo asentía. -Pues… Miles… es… nombre de chica, no de chico.-Dijo tartamudeando, a lo que yo formulé un: '' ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?''- Shadow, yo soy una chica, no un chico.-Declaró, dejándome asombrado y muy perplejo ante lo que acababa de oír. No me lo creía, simplemente, no me lo creía. Era verdad que tenía muchos rasgos y gustos de mujer, pero, me esperaba cualquier cosa de alguien que se juntaba con ese individuo tan raro al que todos llamamos: ''Sonic''. -Nunca conté a nadie, porque, temía que Sonic a modo de ''superficial'' no me dejase ir con él de aventuras por el tema de que soy mujer y demás…-

-No creo eso, Sonic no es de ese tipo de persona.- Razoné haciendo a Tails entran en razón. -Tienes que contarle a Sonic, tienes que hacerlo.-Dije serio, como siempre, a lo que Tails asintió.

-Sé que tengo que contarle… pero… me asusta cómo se lo pueda tomar. ¿Y si se lo toma mal y se enfada conmigo?-

-No pienses en eso…-

-Intentaré decírselo.-Se tranquilizó. -Vamos a ver a Sonic...-

*Fin del Flash Back*

(Narrado por Tails)

-…-Me mantuve en silencio. -"¿Shadow se chivó? Espero que no se lo tome a mal…"-Pensé mirando al suelo. Dirigí mi vista hacia Sonic, quien me miraba de forma seria.

-¿Por qué no me contaste desde un principio…?-

-Yo… tenía miedo de que no me dejases ir de aventuras contigo…-

-Tails…-Me llamó. -Sabes que no me importa nada si mis amigos son hombres o mujeres. Y menos me ha de importar si tú lo eres. Siempre serás mi coleguita, y nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión. Así que, por favor, no me vuelvas a ocultar nada, por favor.-Me abrazó.

-De acuerdo.-Lo abracé de vuelta. -Lo siento por habértelo ocultado.-

-No pasa nada.-

Ya podía estar tranquila, el secreto ya estaba dicho. Ahora, solo quedaba algo por lo que preocuparme… -"¿Sonic podría volver a la normalidad antes de que pasen las tres semanas?"-Pensé. -Sonic.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿No crees que necesitas… ropa?-Dije apuntando a su cuerpo.

-Creo… que sí… ¡Oye! ¡Qué tú nunca llevas ropa!-

-Ya… pero…-

-Te propongo algo, yo me pongo ropa de chica si tú…-Pensó. -…Me concedes tres deseos.-

-No soy un genio.-

-Venga, ¿Hay trato?-

-Um… Trato…-Le respondí. -¿Cuál es tu primer "deseo"?-Le pregunté con extrañeza.

-Um…De aquí a la noche te digo.-

-Ven.-Le pedí que me acompañase. -Tengo ropa de chica… aunque nunca me la ponga.-Le sonreí. -Póntela.-Le ofrecí un montón de ropa. -Escoge lo que quieras.-

-…-Me miró con vergüenza.

-¿Salgo?-

-Por favor…-

-Vale…-Salí de la habitación.

Al rato de dejar a Sonic "sola", llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Sonic vive aquí?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Shadayma. Era amigo de Sonic, y necesito verlo.-

-¿…Shaday…?-Se oyó una voz detrás mía. Era Sonic, quien aparentaba seguir siendo un chico por la ropa que se había puesto. -¿…Eres… tú…?-

-Sí, Sonic… Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Él tenía una voz grave.

El chico entró en la casa y se la pasó hablando con Sonic. Sobre que sentían lo que pasó, lo mucho que se echaban de menos… Yo empezaba a sentirme excluido de la habitación, dado a que cada vez que entraba en esta, Shadayma me asesinaba con la mirada. Yo intenté decirle a Sonic con señas, pero él me negaba con cara de decepción. Insinuaba que en verdad eso no pasaba y que solo me sentía celosa. Salí de aquel cuarto y entré en mi dormitorio. Aquel chico no me inspiraba nada bueno, más bien, comencé a pensar que se traía algo malo entre manos. Él tenía un aspecto un tanto "peculiar", y encima, iba con unas gafas de sol que no permitían ver atreves de ellas. Temía que algo malo pasara, pero, no quería bajar y ver la mirada asesina de Shadayma y la mirada llena de decepción de Sonic. Pensé en algo que hacer hasta que nuestro "invitado" se fuese, pero no me apetecía hacer nada sabiendo que le decepcionaba a Sonic. Fui a la cocina, quería comer algo, pero oí que alguien entraba a la cocina. Era Sonic, quien se veía visiblemente serio. Él se acercó a mí enfadado. Sus ojos brillaban de la furia atreves de unas gafas de sol que llevaba, se parecían muchísimo a las de Shadayma. Yo estaba asustada, no sabía que le pasaba a Sonic, pero él se veía realmente enojado conmigo. Tenía miedo de que pudiera pasar, dado a que de seguro, no sería nada bueno. Temblé cerrando los ojos al ver que Sonic me agarraba del cuello con fuerza. -Sss… So…nic… ¿¡Qué… ha… haces!?-Me empezó a costar respirar mientras lo trataba de empujar. Comencé a llorar del miedo. El solo susurró un: "No pude acabar con Shadayma… Pero sí podré acabar contigo. Nada me lo impedirá…" Se me acababan las fuerzas, pero, oí como alguien entraba en la cocina.

-¿A dónde te fuiste, Shadayma…? ¡PERO QUÉ!-

Mi "agresor" recibió un puñetazo en la cara, a lo yo caí al suelo. Al recibir el puñetazo, se le cayeron las gafas de sol enseñando sus ojos… Los globos oculares de color negro y el iris de cada ojo rojo.

-Me lo tuve que ver venir. Hacerte pasar por Shaday que en paz descanse… Era una farsa para hacer daño a Tails…-Le propinó otro puñetazo y automáticamente el de ojos rubí, desapareció. -¡Tails!-Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. -¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-Por… porque…Creía que eras tú…Lo pasé fatal…-Lloré mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

-Tails, yo NUNCA te haría daño. Te lo juro, NUNCA, repito, NUNCA, y muchísimo menos, intentar matarte.-Me acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-…-Cerré los ojos mientras seguía llorando. -Pensabas que estaba celosa, ¿verdad? Estabas decepcionado (o decepcionada [XD]) conmigo…-

-No, no estaba decepcionado. Es solo que… Sabía que él no era Shaday, y no quería que te hiciese daño. Solo eso. Quería que te alejases de él.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

El tiempo pasó y Sonic volvió a la normalidad.

(Tres semanas después)

-¡Qué bien que soy normal de nuevo!-

-Sí.-

-Hola…-Saludó Scourge entrando por la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres, Scourge?-

-Vine para hablar con Tails…-

Según Scourge dijo esto, Sonic me abrazó con fuerza escondiéndome en su pecho, no parecía querer que Scourge me tocase. Me sonrojé ante este hecho, tener a Sonic tan cerca... Era algo que aceleraba mi corazón a su máxima velocidad. -Ella no quiere hablar contigo, así que, piérdete.-Sentenció con seriedad. -Ya puedes irte.-Me besó la frente provocando que yo temblase y me sonrojase aun más ante esto. Él miró a Scourge quien le asesinó con la mirada susurrando un: "¿Acaso te llamas Tails? No. Hablo con ella, así que, piérdete tú." A lo que Sonic respondió -Me da igual.-

-Tails, ¿de verdad le dejas controlarte?-Preguntó a lo que Sonic me soltó. -Bien, yo vine a preguntarte una cosita muy sencilla. Tails, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Demuéstramelo

Capítulo 4.

(Narrado por Tails)

-Bien, yo vine a preguntarte una cosita muy sencilla. Tails, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-Dijo Scourge y automáticamente Sonic salió del Salón.

-…Em… ¿A qué se debe la salida?-

-¿Tiene qué deberse a algo?-

-Si es tuya, sí.-

-Me ofendes.-Fingió enfado.

-Como sea, ¿por qué me necesitas?-

-Por Fiona… Ya no me quiere y prefiere a Sonic. La echo tanto de menos. Ahora sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas… y me preguntaba que si la ponía celosa a lo mejor volvía conmigo.-

-Scourge, dudo mucho que eso funcione.-Pensé. -Pero, puedo ayudarte para conseguir que vuelva contigo. Um… ¿Tuvisteis alguna cita juntos?-

-Sí.-Sonrió de forma sincera -La invite a donde ella quisiese y fuimos a una "discoteca" o algo parecido. Lo pasemos genial. Esa fue nuestra primera cita… ella estaba ten feliz esa noche, que cada vez que suena cualquier canción que oímos en la cita, se pone a sonreír… Esa sonrisa tan tierna, inocente y pura…-

-Se nota que la quieres en verdad…-

-¿Quererla? No la quiero… ¡La amo!-

-invítala a ir allí otra vez.-

-Es que… No me coge ni responde las llamadas…-

-¡Tails! ¡Voy a casa de Shadow un momento porque Rouge me llamó para que fuese!-

-¡Okey!-

-Bueno… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-

-Mira… la invito yo, vas tú y habláis.-

-¡Por favor! ¡Ven con los demás! Así la podéis convencer entre todos.-

-Okey, avisaré a los demás, ¿Cuándo?-

-…Um… ¿dentro de dos semanas? Es que voy a estar un poquitín liado ensayando lo que voy a decir…-

-Ok.-

(Una semana después.)

-Tails, ya está el último.-Me dijo Rouge.

-¡Ya puse el último de los que tenía!-Me informó Knuckles.

-Okey, todos los neutro-imanes protectores puestos. Me voy, Sonic está malo, y lo he dejado a solas con Shadow otra vez.-

-Em… déjalos solos un poquitín más…-Dijo Rouge.

-No, será mejor que vaya.-

(Cuando llegué.)

Cuando entré en el salón…

-Te amo muchísimo…-Dijo Shadow quien se encontraba debajo de Sonic. Yo solo sentí mi corazón romperse al ver esto.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunté triste.

-Ehhhhhhh…. Etto…. Lo puedo explicar.-Me dijo Sonic.

-Tranquilo, no me tienen que explicar nada.-Me fui a mi cuarto. -¡No lo hagan en el sillón!-

Según entré en mi cuarto cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Me deslicé poco a poco hasta que acabe en el suelo. Comencé a llorar sentada en el parquet. Sentía como mi corazón era apuñalado una y otra vez, mientras que yo deseaba despertar, eso no podía ser real, debía ser una pesadilla, o una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Sentí como salían por la puerta principal, y acto seguido, tocaron a mi puerta. Era Sonic.

-Tails, ábreme.-

-No…-

-También es mi cuarto, así que sí o sí voy a acabar entrando.-

-…-

-¿…Estas llorando…?-

-No te importa.-

-No empecemos, sí me importa. Ábreme.-

-…-Le abrí.

-…-Me abrazó, a lo que yo lo empuje. -¿Tails?-

-Mi corazón no es un juguete, Sonic…-

-…-Me secó las lágrimas. -…Lo… siento…-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté con seriedad.

-…No sé, necesito pedirte perdón… Por alguna razón…-Me volvió a abrazar, y aunque le intente empujar, no lo pude alejar.

-Suéltame… Shadow se enfadará si ve que abrazas a otra…-

-Shadow no es mi pareja…-

-¿Cómo qué no?-

-No.-

-Pero… los vi en una pose un tanto caliente y… te dijo que te amaba…-

-Pero no es mi novio, solo fue algo puntual…-

-"puntual…"-

-Una… "venganza…"-

-…-

-Tails…-

-¿…Sí?-

-Mi primer deseo.-Sonrió. -Te voy a preguntar cosas, y tú me las tienes que responder.-

-…em… vale…-

Comenzó a preguntar tonterías, cosas no muy importantes, hasta que de pronto me pregunta:

-¿Me amas?-

-¿…eh…?-

-Responde…-

-Sí…-

-Dímelo.-

-"Lo sabía, todo era para que le dijera que lo amo"-Pensé. -Te amo…-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Más que a nada…-

-Demuéstramelo.-

-…-Me acerqué más a él y le fui a besar en el cachete, pero él se me adelantó y me besó en los labios. No entendía nada, me estaba resultando todo tan confuso. Me atrajo hacia él desde la cintura, mientras que yo puse mis manos en su pecho. Su mano derecha acarició toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, cosa que me erizó la piel. Él arrulló con mimo mi cabeza mientras que me acercaba más y más a su cuerpo. Nos separemos por la falta de aire, siendo el cobalto el primero en hablar.

-Todavía no te creo… Sigue demostrándomelo.-

-…Sonic…-Le miré un poco seria, sabía cómo acabaría la cosa. Y quería que parase. -Para el juego…-

-¿Qué juego? Yo voy MUY en serio…-Me agarró de la mano y me acercó a la cama. Para mi suerte, solo se sentó en ella. -Ven, no voy a forzarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras.-

-…Vale…-Me senté junto a él.

-…Buena chica.-Me besó en la frente, luego en la nariz, seguidamente en el cuello y por último, en los labios. Acto seguido se aferró a mi cintura nuevamente mientras que yo posé mis manos en su cuello. Aunque sabía que para él a lo mejor era un juego, me daba igual, yo solo quería ser feliz por un rato. El beso cesó poco a poco, y al final, Sonic posó su frente sobre la mía. Me estaba sonriendo de forma sincera, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír de la misma forma.

-¿Me crees ahora?-Susurré feliz.

-Um…-Pensó sonriente. -No sé, no sé… al beso le faltó sentimiento y deseo…-Sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

-…Um… eso se puede arreglar…-Yo aprese su cara entre mis manos y lo besé, primeramente de forma tierna, pero luego perpetué el beso con la lengua. Sonic mimó y sobó todo mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras que aquel sellado de labios persistía. Yo lo desplomé encima de mí mientras que me acostaba. Yo no podía controlar mis movimientos, mis instintos me dominaban y me sometían a continuar con aquel juego. El cobalto se colocó encima de mí del todo intentando no acabar con aquel beso. Yo lo atraje más hacia mí, acostándolo encima de mí en el acto. En mi mente todo era tan confuso… Conocía a Sonic desde que tengo memoria, y nunca lo vi comportarse así… Y menos conmigo.

-Tails…-Susurró mi nombre al terminar aquel beso.

-¿Ahora?-

-…No te voy a responder…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si respondo que sí, ya no tendré razones para seguir besándote…-

-Sonic…-Pensé un momento lo que iba a decir y acto seguido, hablé. -Te amo…-

-Tails…-El cobalto pensó un poco y luego sonrió. -Y… yo a ti.-

-…-Sonreí feliz por la respuesta de Sonic.

-Es tarde… ¿Nos dormimos?-

-Vale…-Lo miré, y al ver que no se levantaba, pregunté. -¿No te vas a tu cama?-

-De pequeños dormíamos juntos, y me gustaría dormir así aunque solo sea una vez, por favor…-

-Vale… Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches…-Me abrazó y acto seguido se durmió.

-Dulces sueños… Mi héroe…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kiss*


	5. La primera vez

Capítulo 5.

(Narrado por Sonic.)

Desperté abrazando a Tails, quien estaba tiernamente acurrucada en mi pecho mientras dormía. Solo la besé en la frente con cuidado y delicadeza de no despertarla. Me levanté con lentitud tapando a Tails hasta el cuello y acto seguido salí de aquel cuarto. Fui a la cocina a desayunar algo y una vez terminé de comer, me puse a recoger un poco. Tails siempre me decía que recogiera todo lo que desordenara, y aunque no me gustara, siempre lo acababa haciendo, pero, ese día, quería hacer de todo con tal de que Tails estuviese orgullosa de mí. Ordené la pieza (casa, apartamento, departamento… etc.) al completo nunca había tenido una casa tan ordenada. Miré la hora y me sorprendí por lo que vi. Era la una, cuando yo me había despertado a las siete. ¿Tanto tiempo pasé ordenando, colocando y tirando cosas que no me enteré? Pero, algo me preocupo. En todo ese tiempo, Tails no había salido a desayunar o a saludar siquiera. Subí las escaleras con rapidez extrañado de no haber visto a Tails. Entré en el cuarto y me encontré a Tails escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel. No se percató de mi presencia, por lo que avancé hacia ella intentando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Se encontraba en el escritorio sosteniendo un bolígrafo de tinta de gel. Ese tipo de bolígrafos los utilizaba por si quería escribir una carta para que la letra quedara bastante presentable. Leí la carta y sonreí al leer lo que ponía: "Sonic… no sé cómo decirte esto, por lo que prefiero escribírtelo. Sonic, te amo más que a nada, por lo que me gustaría que… bueno… tú y yo… a lo mejor… Podríamos ser…" Al escribir lo último, negó con la cabeza e hizo una bola de papel con la carta. Yo sonreí, sabía lo que iba a poner y a donde iba a parar todo. Ella tiró la bola de papel a la basura, la cual estaba hasta arriba de más bolas como esa. Yo me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré algo en tono casi inaudible. -A mi me estaba gustando como estaba…-Ella solo se giró nerviosa y un tanto asustada.

-So… nic…-Susurró nerviosa mirando hacia el suelo bastante ruborizada.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si me lo dices mirándome a los ojos? Quiero ver si realmente me estas demostrando tus sentimientos.-Dije apoyándome sobre una rodilla para ponerme a su altura.

-Yo… Em… Sonic… yo quisiera que… tú y yo… pues… que… nosotros…-Cerró los ojos con nervios. Me acerqué más a su cara y ella comenzó a tartamudear, siéndole imposible pronunciar una palabra. -tú… y… y… y-yo…-

-…-Solo sonreí, se le notaba amor, felicidad, ternura, nervios y más emociones en el rostro. -¿Quieres que lo diga yo?-Pregunté a lo que ella asintió. Me fijé por un segundo en su rostro Estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Estaba llorando tanto de felicidad como de nervios. -Ven…- La levanté y la atraje a mí en un abrazo al cual ella correspondió sin pensarlo. Me acerqué a su oreja para susurrarle algo a modo de tranquilizarla. -Tranquila. Solo relájate, piensa en que nada va a salir mal.-Le di un beso en la frente. -Tails, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-Le pregunté con un tono de voz tranquilo y relajado mientas que ella asentía innumerables veces con un sí. -¿Te apetece esta noche?-Tails solo volvió a asentir. -¿Ves? No ha pasado nada malo. Venga… no llores…-Le sequé un par de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras que ella sonreía alegre.

-…Son de felicidad…-Me respondió acariciándome los cachetes mientras se me acercaba. -¿Sabes? Creo que ya tienes razones para seguir besándome, así que tú no te libras.-

-Si lo que tengo que hacer es besar tus dulces labios, entonces tampoco me quiero librar de hacerlo.-La acerqué desde la cintura y sellé mis labios con los suyos. Solo disfruté aquel beso todo lo que pude, intentando que no se acabase.

(2 horas después.)

Me pasé todo el día al lado de Tails, sin decirnos nada, pero no importaba, dado a que todo el rato estábamos abrazándonos o haciendo "caritas."

Miré un momento a Tails quien estaba apoyada en mi pecho. Me miraba sonriente, pero, ella no demostraba una sonrisa normal y corriente, sino que una sincera y adorable.

-Kawaii… (Linda…)-Le besé en la frente con lentitud. -Oye, Tails…-

-¿Sí?-

-Aishiteruyo… (Te amo…)-

-Y yo a ti.-Me besó agarrándose de mi cuello. -Oye… ¿A dónde iremos esta noche?-

-Secreto de sumario…-La abracé un poco más fuerte. Solo quería tenerla abrazada a mí por un rato, aunque ella más bien, no me tenía abrazado, sino que me tenía en su red, por primera vez en mi vida, que llegué a pensar que sí ella se tenía que ir, mi corazón se iría con ella. -Tails… Prométeme que nunca te irás.-

-Te lo prometo. Además, ahora no se me ocurriría dejarte, con lo mucho que te amo, nunca te abandonaría-

Me pasé el día intentando ser lo más caballeroso posible, y aunque Tails me decía que no hacía falta, pero yo insistí, quería comportarme como un caballero.

-Sonic, no hace falta que te comportes así conmigo… Yo me enamoré de Sonic the hegdeghog, un chico valiente y heroico que es rebelde y nunca cumple las normas de casi nada. No me he enamorado de Sir Sonic el caballeroso que se comporta de forma excelente para que su "novia" se sienta orgullosa de él.-

-Ya… pero…-Paré en seco pensando en lo último que dijo. -¿Te consideras mi novia?-

-Eeeeeeeeeem… etto… Yo… Sonic…-Murmuró con nervios. -No quiero que pienses que me creo más de lo que soy… como Amy… Yo…-

-Tranquila…-La tranquilicé besándola. -Te amo.-

-…-Se mantuvo callada.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me dices "y yo a ti"?-Pregunte. -Encima que soy tu novio, te lo demuestro ayer, y no me demuestras hoy lo que sientes.-Le sonreí fingiendo enfado.

-Sonic…-Me sonrió de vuelta. -Y yo a ti.-

(6 horas después.)

Me arreglé un poco para la salida, me puse una bufanda, un abrigo y ya. Miré a Tails, a quien convencí para ponerse un traje y maquillarse.

-Menuda forma tienes para gastar tus deseos… que si preguntitas, que si ponerme un traje…-

-Créeme, espero que te guste el último deseo.-Le sonreí. -Pero, solo si a ti te parece bien.-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Secreto… Te lo diré después.-Le respondí abrazándola. -¿Vamos?-

-Sí.-Sonrió feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narra Tails.)

Fuimos al parque de atracciones.

-¿A dónde primero?-Pregunté.

-A donde tú quieras.-

-Pues… ¡A la montaña rusa!-

-Vale. Vamos.-Me agarró de la mano y me sonrió.

-Hump.-Asentí.

Una vez nos subimos a la montaña rusa, me aferré al brazo de Sonic. Sabía que eso iba a ir rápido y de seguro acabaría gritando como el resto de personas.

-¿Pasa algo?-Me preguntó sonriente.

-Es solo… que va a ir muy rápido.-

-¿"Rápido"? ¿Esto? Pero si va a paso de tortuga…-Me respondió sonriendo.

-Porque tú estás acostumbrado a ir a velocidad súper sónica. Pero yo no.-

-Pues, puedes abrazarme lo que necesites para no tener miedo, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Hump.-Asentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Sí…-Respondí aun con mareos. No sabía que haría tantas vueltas de campana.

-Tuviste que mirar cómo era y el recorrido que hacía antes de subirte.-

-¿Sonic?-Preguntó una eriza de color violeta.

-Tails, espera aquí…-

-Okey.-

Me puse a escuchar de que hablaban, pero solo llegué a entender un: "No pienso heredar el trono, madre. Dáselo a Manic, o a Sonia…"Entonces, un nombre me vino a la mente: "La reina Aleena" Sabía muy poco sobre ella, solo que tenía 3 hijos, 2 de ellos músicos, una pianista, y el otro batería. Había oído que el tercer hijo era guitarrista, pero lo dejo por algo, Y eso que eran un grupo los 3. El tercer hijo… nunca pensé que era Sonic, era verdad que el toca la guitarra a veces, pero eso no me demostraba nada.

-¿Por qué no quieres heredarlo?-

-Porque… Mira, madre… Sé que sí lo heredo, me alejaré de la persona a la que amo.-

-¿Quién?-

-Mi novia.- Cogió aire. -Madre, quiero ir en serio con ella, y no quiero perderla solo por reinar.-

-Es esa zorrito, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, madre. A parte de ser mi mejor amiga, Tails es una valiente compañera, siempre me ha ayudado a mantener a raya al Dr.-Cerró los ojos. -Más de una vez se ha puesto en peligro para ayudarme, y nunca me ha abandonado…-

-…Y nunca te abandonaré…-Murmuré por lo bajo.

-…Ella es muy importante para mí.-Sentenció Sonic.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?-

-Em… No sé…-

-Tranquilo, recuerda que no soy la típica madre que grita a las parejas de sus hijos, y menos con el historial que tiene.-

-…Vale…-

Se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Así que… ¿tú eres "Tails"?-Me preguntó a lo que yo asentí. -Es un nombre un tanto… peculiar…-

-En realidad mi nombre es Miles Power, Pero como no me gusta mi verdadero nombre, Sonic me empezó a llamar de Tails… Porque tengo dos colas… Es un mote cariñoso. Ahora todos me llaman Tails. Encantada.-

-Lo mismo digo. Así que tú eras el zorrito de dos colas del que Sonic no dejaba de hablar hace años.-

-¿Cuándo?-

-No me acuerdo muy bien, solo me acuerdo de que Sonic me comentaba lo que tú dijiste cuando lo conociste, algo como: "Tengo un hermano nuevo…" "¿Quieres verme llorar?" Que creías que eras un avión… o que estuviste perdido durante mucho tiempo.-

-…-Solo sonreí nostálgica. Recordar como era de "peque" me daba gracia. También recordé que Sonic tuvo que estar vendado durante una semana. Reí de nuevo.

-Bueno, quiero que sepas que tienes mis bendiciones.-Se levantó. -¡E invitadme a la boda!-Dijo en alto provocando que yo y Sonic nos sonrojásemos.

-¡Madre!-Exclamó Sonic como un tomate.

-¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que querías ir en serio con ella? Pues ya ayudo yo. Hasta otro día.-Se fue.

-…Etto…-

-Tu madre me cae bien.-

-Solo porque te ha dado las bendiciones.-

-Vamos a otra atracción.-

-Vale.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvimos a casa a la hora, nos lo habíamos pasado muy bien. Subimos las escaleras hablando. Y una vez en el cuarto, Sonic me agarró suavemente de la mano y me sentó en la cama.

-Oye, Tails… Sé que es muy pronto y tú aun eres muy pequeña para esto, pero… Quiero que… mi… mi tercer deseo sea… Ha… Hace…-Él respiró profundamente mientras que acariciaba mis manos. Se veía realmente nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba así? -Yo… quiero que… haga…-

-Sonic… Dilo. No creo que sea nada malo.-

-Puede que no te guste la idea.-

-Solo dime.-

-…Qui… ero… que ha…gamos…-Cogió aire. -…Quiero que hagamos el amor…-

-¿¡Qué!?-Me asombré. Le miré a la cara. Tenía los ojos tristes mientras que miraba a sus dedos juguetear con los míos. -Sonic…-Le levante la cara desde la barbilla notando como a este se le humedecían los ojos. -No llores o lloraré yo también lo haré…-

-No te ha gustado para nada la idea.-

-Hagámoslo.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo haremos.-

-Pero, ¿estás segura de que quieres?-

-Sí.-

-Vale.-

-…Sonic…-Me acerqué y lo besé con lentitud, el me acercó a él desde la cintura. El besó mi cuello con cuidado, yo solo temblé soltando un pequeño gemido acompañado de una súplica.-Sonic… Por favor… ten cuidado…-

-Lo tendré.-Desabrochó con cuidado mi traje mientras que seguía besando mi cuello. Deslizó el traje por mi cuerpo bajándolo hasta quitármelo. Yo le quité la bufanda sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Le quité la chaqueta y me aferré a su cuello. -Tails…-Me besó de nuevo acostándome en la cama. Él volvió a besar mi cuello un par de veces, y luego me susurró algo. -Tails, ¿estás segura de que quieres que sigua?-Yo asentí. Sonic comenzó a bajar los besos. Comencé a sentir unas vibraciones en mi columna vertebral. Besó mis pechos pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo. Solo me puse un poco nerviosa al notar esto. Subió depositando un beso en mis labios tranquilizándome en el acto. -Si quieres que pare dilo.- Volvió a bajar besando partes de mi abdomen. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás. No voy a mentir, lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho. Puse mis manos encima de su cabeza, acariciando sus púas. Bajó de nuevo y llegó a una zona un tanto "privada." Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperándome cualquier dolor, pero, por lo contrario, solté un notorio gemido de placer. Me intenté tapar la boca pero mis gemidos no dejaron de oírse. Arqueé mi espalda del placer que me estaba produciendo Sonic. No podía soportar tanto placer.

-…So-son…ic…-Gemí temblando. -…Ha-hazlo…-

-…Tails…-Me miró poniéndose encima de mí. Se quitó los zapatos y los guantes al igual que yo. Se colocó y me habló. -¿Lista? Avisa si te duele.-

Acto seguido entró en mí del todo.

-¡…Ah…!-Me quejé de dolor.

-Tranquila, no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres.-Me abrazó acostado encima de mí. Lo abracé de vuelta. -No pienses en que duele o dolerá más.-

Al rato dejó de doler y le avisé para que continuara. Comenzó a moverse hacia adelante hacia atrás mientras que yo entrelazaba mis piernas en su cintura. Comencé a sentir un placer extremo. Había electricidad recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Gemí placenteramente de nuevo. Aruñé la sabana movida por el placer. Miré a Sonic quien estaba observándome mientras se movía. Me besó sin detenerse provocando que ahogara varios gemidos. Comencé a temblar… Eran espasmos musculares. Me aferré a su espalda deseosa de más.

-…Ta…ils…-Se aferró a mi apoyándose en la cama. -…Tails… creo que voy a…-

-De-den...tro...-

-N-no…-

-Por… favor… Ah…-

-…-Se mantuvo callado sin parar de generar tanto placer. -…Vale…-

Los gemidos se intensificaron, y los jadeos se convirtieron en gritos. Una última embestida y ambos nos corrimos gritando el nombre del otro. Nos abracemos rendidos. Sonic me besó con lentitud y cuidado.

-¿Qué tal?-Me preguntó sonriente mientras me abrazaba.

-Me encantó.-Le correspondí al abrazo.

-Ya somos dos.- Me miró y me susurró. -Te amo, más que a nada en este mundo y en el siguiente…-

-Y yo a ti, Sonic.-Lo besé con cariño.

El nos tapó con la manta y me sonrió.

-Dulces sueños, Princesa.-

-…Dulces sueños…-Dije ruborizándome. -Mi héroe.-

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kiss*


	6. Soy de verdad la única para ti?

Capítulo 6.

(Narrado por Tails) [Casa de Tails y Sonic]

Habíamos invitado a todos nuestros amigos a comer con nosotros en nuestra casa.

-¡Vaya!-Se asombró Rouge. -En la discoteca a la que vamos a ir mañana, se pueden poner canciones que tú mismo hayas creado, incluso, cantarlas. ¿Alguien se anima a hacer y cantar alguna canción?-

-Um… ¡Yo!-Levanté la mano.

-¿Te animas, Tails?-Me preguntó Sonic guiñándome un ojo sin que nadie lo notara. -Pues, suerte, ¡porque yo también me apunto!-

-Venga, yo también me apunto.-Dijo Knuckles.

.Vaya, se ve que el "Sonic Team" van a competir entre ellos.-Sonrió Scourge sentándose en el sillón. -¿Cuándo comenzamos a zamparnos la comida china? Tengo hambre…-

-Glotón.-Le dijo Rouge.

-¿Qué? A falta de los besos de Fiona, me entra más apetito del debido.-

-Yo también quiero comer.-Comentó Silver. -¡Yo quiero pizza!-

-Vale, Sonic, ¿me ayudas a traer las comidas?-

-De acuerdo.-Me acompañó, y una vez nos metimos en la cocina, él cerró la puerta un momento. -¿Cómo estás, preciosa mía?-Dijo abrazándome.

-Genial ahora que me estás abrazando.-

-¿Aun te "duele"?-

-No duele, solo era que me molestaba un poco.-Le dije mirando hacia abajo.- Es normal, además, date cuenta que pasó ayer, tarde o temprano me iba dejar de molestar.-

-Bueno, de todos modos me alegro de que te encuentres bien.-Me besó en el cachete.

-Te amo.-Le susurré a punto de besarle.

-Y yo a ti…-Terminó de acercarse sellando mis labios con los suyos.

-¿Cuándo se lo decimos a los demás?-

-No sé, se que a la mayoría no le va a importar, pero… como Amy se entere…Tengo miedo de que te haga daño…-

-No me lo hará, te recuerdo que me crió el mismísimo Sonic el erizo.-Le guiñé el ojo.

-Ese tío me cae pésimo. En vez de casarse con su novia, ¡Qué es hermosísima por cierto!, no, prefiere coger y oculta su hermosa relación al resto de sus amigos.-Me sonrió siguiendo con la broma.

-¿Sabes? Creo que a la novia le han entrado ganas de un beso… ¿Crees que se lo dará?-Continué con la broma.

-Me parece que sí…-Se me acercó y me volvió a besar. -Te amo…-Dijo separando en silabas.

-Y yo muchísimo más a ti…-

-…Cierra los ojos.-Me pidió a lo que yo cerré mis parpados. A los segundos sentí como me apoyaba contra el frigorífico mientras él besaba mi cuello con rapidez. Me aferré a su cabeza susurrando un: "pa-para… Nos van a oír…" -Shh… No te preocupes… Déjamelo todo a mí…-Pasó sus manos por mis pechos y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a…

-¡Sonic!-Le paré.

-Shh… no querrás que nos descubran, ¿verdad?-Me miró de forma pervertida.

-Malo.-

-Tú eres la mala, que no me dejas hacerte mía.-Me abrazó. -Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero…-Se acercó a mi oreja y la mordió levemente. -Cuando estoy cerca de ti me enciendo como el fuego…-Me volvió a acorralar contra la nevera besando mi cuello de nuevo. -Por favor…-Me besó y me miró juntando su frente junto a la mía.

-Um…-Me lo pensé. -…Vale… Pero rápido.-

-Rápido es mi segundo nombre.-

-Menos lobos y más placer.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narrador)

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?-Preguntó Amy. -Iré a ayudar.-

Cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró a Sonic besando a Tails y mientras le tocaba los pechos con suavidad. Amy se quedó con la boca abierta y hecha un tomate.

-Eh… ¿Qué…?-

-¡A-AMY!-Se asustó Sonic.

-Em… lo podemos explicar…-

-No tienen nada que explicar.-Dijo Knuckles detrás de Amy. -A ver, ¿Son pareja?-Preguntó a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Pues… ya está. No deberían tener que explicarme nada.-Dijo Amy mirando a Knuckles quien asintió mirándola. -¿Hice bien?-

-Pues sí.-Le respondió el rojo. -¿Lo guardamos en secreto?-

-Sí, ya lo diremos mañana.-Sonic miró a Tails quien le sonreía feliz por lo que acababa de decir. -Mañana todo el mundo sabrá que pertenezco a una única y preciosa chica.-Abrazó a Tails.

-Amy, vámonos, dejemos a la pareja a solas.-

-¿Llevamos nosotros la comida?-

-No… ya la llevamos nosotros.-

-Okey, hasta ahora.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narrado por Tails)

-Rouge, Amy, Cream, Blaze y Vanilla, ¿Me pueden ayudar con la canción?-

-Vale, vengan chicas.-Dijo Rouge acompañándome a mi cuarto. -Bien pequeña zorrita, ¿Qué tenías pensado?-

-Pues no mucho… Me animé solo porque quería cantar, pero ahora creo que me debería echar atrás.-

-Pero no lo harás.-Dijo Cream.

-Exacto.-Dijo Amy. -Mañana vas a ir, cantarás y a la gente le gustará.-

-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?-Pregunté extrañada

-Porque creemos y confiamos en ti, Tails.-Dijeron Blaze y Vanilla.

-Chicas, manos a la obra.-Dijo Rouge.

-Y también hay que buscarle un conjunto que le quede acorde a la canción.-Comentó Amy.

-¡Y un peinado!-Sugirió Blaze colocándose la coleta.

-.Y un maquillaje.-

-Y unos accesorios.-

-Y zapatos.-

-Ay madre…-Me asusté.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, las chicas me vistieron, peinaron y maquillaron de tal forma que Sonic me miraba asombrado. Cuando todas se fueron menos Amy, esta le preguntó:

-¿Quedó guapa?-

-¿Guapa? Hermosísima diría yo.-Me besó en la frente.

-Me siento extraña con todo esto…-

-Tú tranquila.-Se fue.

-Tails, ¿Sabes que soñé?-

-¿Qué?-

-Un recuerdo de cuando eras "peque". ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te estuve buscando una familia y el huevo por poco te hace daño con tal de manipularme?-Yo asentí y él continuó.-Recuerda que tú me dijiste que yo era tu familia, que era tu hermano mayor. ¿Y recuerdas lo que dijiste ese día por la noche antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir?-

-…-Pensé. -…Dije: "Además Sonic, nunca te libraras de mí, porque cuando seamos adultos…"-Me callé por un segundo. -…"…porque cuando seamos adultos juro que me casaré contigo…"-

-Sí. Créeme, dentro de poco, fijo que se cumple.-Me besó. -Me acuerdo que me quedé blanco pensando en que de seguro lo decías en broma.-Sonrió.

-Ya, pero, te recuerdo que cuando lo dije te pusiste como un tomate por un instante.-Reí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primero en cantar fue Knuckles. Quien subió pendiente de alguien del público. Comenzó a sonar la música, y el cogió aire.

 _ **My loved princess;**_

 ** _When I saw you;_**

 ** _You thief my reason;_**

 ** _And I fell in love with you;_**

 ** _If you didn't play with this love;_**

 ** _I leave everything for you;_**

 ** _I will be prostrate in front of you._**

Parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Miró a alguien del público otra vez con una cara triste. El cantó un par de partes hasta que llegó a una que nos entristeció a Sonic y a mí. Parecía que iba a estallar de tristeza contenida.

 _I still remember the beautifull day when I meet you;_

 _Like a emerald you catch my attention;_

 _Your smile was the most fell in love me;_

 _Was the frist time when I meet the love;_

 ** _But you said: It not can be;_**

 ** _The society will not understand;_**

 ** _The bigger thing I will aspirate;_**

 ** _Is will be your lover, A game, nothing else!_**

 ** _My loved princess;_**

 ** _When I saw you;_**

 ** _You thief my reason;_**

 ** _And I fell in love with you;_**

 ** _If you didn't play with this love;_**

 ** _I leave everything for you;_**

 ** _I will be prostrate in front of you._**

Sonic me miró y formuló una frase. "Creo que sé a quién se lo dedica."

 _The boy as you love;_

 _Didn't even kwon the necessity;_

 _All the girl love him;_

 _Include you my loved, you will happy with him;_

 ** _But you choose ramain with him;_**

 ** _Damned traitress;_**

 ** _you're was infidel;_**

 ** _If you aren't mine;_**

 ** _You will not are for anybody;_**

 ** _Because I commit this pasional crime!_**

 **My loved princess;**

 **When I saw you;**

 **You thief my reason;**

 **And I fell in love with you;**

 **If you didn't play with this love;**

 **I leave everything for you;**

 **I will be prostrate in front of you.**

De golpe, dejó de cantar, la música seguía, pero él no hacía nada. Bajó del escenario se fue a la zona de bebidas.

-Tails, yo tengo que ir a mirar una cosa, ¿puedes ir a ver que le ha pasado?-

-Vale.-

Cuando lo encontré, me senté a su lado.

-Se la cantaste a…-

-Sí, a Amy…-

-¿Te dejó por intentar estar con Sonic?-

-No sé si te acuerdas, eras muy pequeña en aquel entonces, Amy y yo éramos pareja. Pero, aunque me esforcé todo lo que pude para hacer a Amy feliz, ella me dejó al tiempo porque quería ser la novia de Sonic.-

-Todavía la amas.-

-Sí…-Me miró. -Nunca me enfadado con Sonic porque él no tuvo la culpa, y más de una vez a intentado que Amy volviese conmigo, aunque nunca consiguió nada.-

-Hey, Knuckles.-Lo llamó Sonic. -Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.-

-No sé si yo quiero.-

-Knuckles.-Lo llamó Amy. -Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.-

-…Amy… Claro… Vamos…-Se levantó y se fue un momento con Amy.

-Bien, creo que me toca cantar.-Dijo Sonic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic cogió aire, y mientras comenzaba a sonar la música, dijo algo en voz alta.

-Le dedico esta canción a la persona a la que más amo y amaré en toda mi vida.-

Sonreí mientras él me miraba.

 ** _The only one princess in my world you are;_**

 ** __** ** _I secure make you too happy right now;_**

 ** _This is my objetive;_**

 ** _¿no?_**

 _Frist;_

 _If you change the haircut, i have to note it;_

 _Second;_

 _Always I secure in your clothes, until you use news shoes;_

 _Thirth;_

 _Always I consent anything you wanna I will do;_

 _All for catch your hand in my hands, my little princess;_

 ** _I don't think you are an anybody;_**

 ** _Please, aren't said thad;_**

 ** _I love you;_**

 ** _You feel the same about me?_**

 ** _Please, answer me;_**

 ** _My loved;_**

 ** _But;_**

 **** ** _I know you are the must important;_**

 ** _Thing in my life!_**

 ** _The only one princess in my world you are;_**

 ** _take care of you is I have to do;_**

 ** _I love you and This is the thing i will do;_**

 ** _Beacuse;_**

 ** _Always I love you!_**

Las chicas parecían haberse vuelto locas. No paraba de gritar y chillar diciendo cosas como "¡Sonic te amo!" o "¡CASATE CONMIGO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora de cantar. Cuando le dije a Fiona que iba a cantar, ella me dio ánimos y me dijo que todo iba a salir bien.

Comenzó a sonar la música que compusimos entre todas. Cogí aire. Miré al público y vi a Sonic sonriéndome. La gente me miraba feliz, todos nos conocían. Miré a Amy, quien me estaba alentando para que cantara, nunca vi a Amy apoyar a una pareja de Sonic, se veía que no sé cómo, había cambiado. Cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar.

 _When all alone in my chair;_

 _I just got that wished;_

 _Wanna be strong, I wanna be trusted, ah;_

 _When all alone in my bed;_

 _I just got that jearning;_

 _Wanna be cool, and also, wanna be like him;_

 _But is not something, I can do so easily:_

 _In not simply my way;_

 _My ouw style;_

 _Gotta get hold in my life_ _ **.**_

 ** _I wanna fly high;_**

 ** _So I can reach the highest of all the heavens;_**

 ** __** ** _somebody will be;_**

 ** __** ** _Waiting for me so I have to fly highest._**

Abrí los ojos viendo como todos me miraban felices, algunos me aplaudían. Miré a Sonic quien me miraba con una sonrisa sincera. Él sabía que la canción estaba en parte dirigida a él. Todas las chicas incluida Fiona me estaban animando. Hasta Scourge me estaba aplaudiendo. Estos dos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y de vez en cuando se miraban sonriéndose.

 _When all alone in my sleep;_

 _I just got that dreaming;_

 _I see me there;_

 _Having the same adventure;_

 _If I just follow you;_

 _I will not see the light;_

 _Now is the time to find;_

 _My way;_

 _Thought this light;_

 _I try hard to be strong._

 ** _I wanna fly high;_**

 ** _So I can reach the highest of all the heavens;_**

 ** _I will believe;_**

 ** _Believe in myself;_**

 ** _I wanna fly highest._**

Volví a abrir los ojos escuchando como me aplaudían. Hasta Shadow me estaba aplaudiendo, pero, aún así, estaba realmente serio, más de lo normal. Cogí aire para cantar la última parte.

 _Many friends help me out;_

 _I return to help then;_

 _Chaing things I can do;_

 _These is the things I can do;_

 _No one's alone._

 ** _I wanna fly high;_**

 ** _So I can reach the highest of all the heavens;_**

 ** __** ** _somebody will be;_**

 ** __** ** _Waiting for me so I have to fly highest._**

Todo el mundo aplaudía, me sentí realmente feliz, por primera vez en mí vida había cantado algo, y a todo el mundo le había gustado.

Bajé del escenario y volví con los demás, llamé a Sonic y le pedí que viniera conmigo, y una vez a solas le pregunté:

-¿Lo hice bien?-

-Genial diría yo.-

Giré mi cabeza y vi a Shadow detrás de Sonic. El cobalto se giró y le saludó.

-Hey, Shadow. ¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó a lo que Shadow no respondió nada, simplemente se acercó a Sonic y lo besó dejándome con el corazón partido en dos. Sonic no hizo nada, estaba con los ojos abiertos. Salí corriendo de ahí y me encerré en el baño mientras lloraba.

-"Así que era verdad de que eran pareja…"-Pensé llorando. -"Solo he sido un juguete, nada más…" "Nunca me amó, solo jugó con mis sentimientos a su antojo…" "Lo hicimos… y encima está con otro…" "Es un…" "Esto no se lo pienso perdonar nunca…-Seguí llorando.

-Pero querida… no llores por él…-Oí una voz y cuando miré a uno de los espejos me encontré con mi reflejo hablándome, pero, ¿Cómo? No estaba delante del espejo, sino a un lado.

-¿Cómo…?-

-No te preocupes por eso ahora.-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo INSANATY, encantada…-

-¡AH!-Un dolor intenso vino a mi pecho, parecía que me iba a explotar. -Mi… pecho…-

-Relájate.-Me dijo. -Aléjate de Sonic, solo te va a hacer daño. Créeme. Solo juega contigo. Seguramente necesita algo que tú tienes o necesitaba algo que tú tenías, y por eso juega contigo. Seguramente ya consiguió lo que quería, y por eso te ha dejado por otro. ¿Acaso lo oyes llamándote? No, claro que no. Él no te quiere, así que pasa de él. Hay más peces en el mar, aunque te recomiendo que te quedes sola. Más vale sola que mal acompañada.-Decía, y a cada palabra que pronunciaba, me dolía más el pecho. Logré pronunciar un: "¿Qué eres…? ¿Qué me pasa…?" a lo que me respondió con seriedad. -¿Yo? Yo soy tu locura, tu odio, tu ira, tu ego… Y lo que te pasa es que estoy a punto de salir y controlar tu cuerpo para acabar con él… Sí él muere, el otro morirá. A cada palabra que digo tu cordura disminuye, porque me estás creyendo, sabes que es verdad lo que digo. Tu odio por él está aumentando, y estoy a punto de resurgir de tu interior… Créeme, cuando todo esto pase, serás feliz, ya no te volverá a hacer daño. Lo que quiero es acabar con él, así, ninguna sufrirá más nunca por lo que él haga. Hazme caso. Si Sonic desaparece de la obra, el público aplaudirá entusiasmado. Un disparo y finito.-

-¿A Sonic?-pregunté a lo que asintió. -¿A quién te refieres con el otro?-

-No te preocupes con eso ahora.-Me sonrió de forma macabra. -Solo cierra tus ojos, una vez comience a tener control sobre tu acciones, te dejará de doler.-

Cerré los ojos.

-Ábrelos un momento.-

Cuando los abrí me encontré con ella delante de mí, había salido del espejo.

-Recuerda, que todo es por nuestra felicidad.-Me tocó el hombro, a lo que sentí mucho odio y rabia hacia Sonic. -¿Ves lo que te ha hecho sentir? Todo es su culpa. Antes eras tan pura, fiel y feliz, y mírate ahora.-Dijo apuntando al espejo. Cuando me miré, me vi llena de lagrimas, con un rostro serió, lleno de odio e ira.-¿Ves? Jugó contigo. Te quitó aquello tan preciado y solo fue un mísero juego. Te ha roto el corazón. ¿Se lo vas a perdonar?-

-No, nunca.-Cerré los ojos.

-Así me gusta.-Sonrió. -Tendré que hacerte un poco de daño para controlar del todo tus acciones.- Acto seguido, me comenzaron a doler las muñecas a horrores.

Sentí como abrían la puerta con fuerza, y sentí que me abrazaban. Abrí los ojos, era Sonic. Miré a mi alrededor, no estaba INSANATY. Sonic lloraba. De repente, oí el ruido de una ambulancia.

-So-sonic…-Mi voz era enfermiza y casi ni se oía.

-¡Tails! ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué el qué?-

-¿No te acuerdas?-

-No.-

-Mira tus muñecas.-

Cuando miré, las vi cortadas y sangrando.

-…-Temblé.

-Tails… Lo siento…-

-Shadow es tu novio.-

-¡No lo es!-Me dijo. -No sé por qué me besó. Intenté separarme, y cuando lo conseguí, tú te habías encerrado aquí poniendo el pestillo. Te estuve llamando buen rato, pero como no respondías, intenté abrir, y al no conseguirlo, utilicé la fuerza bruta.-

-Yo… no puse el pestillo.-

-La única que estaba aquí eras tú.-

-Sonic, cuando me encuentre mejor, te contaré lo que pasó.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me habían llevado al hospital, y cuando me encontré mejor, le conté. El me miró asombrado, y luego me abrazó.

-Tails, recuerda que yo te amo, nunca jugaría contigo. Por favor, no creas en ella. Mira lo que te hizo.-Miró a mis muñecas.

-Tranquilo. No la creeré.-

-Ven.-Me besó. -Te amo, por favor, nunca dudes de mí.-

-De acuerdo, nunca dudaré. Yo también te amo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando no fuimos a casa, me hizo sentarme en el sillón y él se sentó a mi lado abrazándome.

-¿Te dolieron los puntos?-

-No, la verdad.-

-Oye, ¿Se lo decimos a los demás? Lo de que somos pareja…-

-Vale.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos vinieron a nuestra casa, incluido Shadow, quien me miraba con cara de asesinato.

-Chicos, Tails y yo os tenemos que contar algo.-

-¿Qué pasa, Sonic?-Preguntó Fiona mirándome las manos.

-… Pues. Tails y yo… somos pareja.-

Según Sonic dijo esto, todos menos Shadow, Knuckles y Amy soltaron un: "¡POR FIN!"

-¿Cómo?-

-Se notaba que se querían, no sé cómo no acabaron juntos antes.-Sonrió Silver. Shadow salió de la casa.

-Exacto.-Dijo Vanilla.

-Oigan, ¿Y si hacemos un brindis por las DOS nuevas parejas estables?-Dijo Fiona.

-¿Dos?-

-Sí.-Sonrió Scourge. -Fiona y yo…-Se sonrojó.

-Pues venga. ¡Un brindis! Cream, cheese, Charmy, ustedes con el zumo.-Rió Sonic.

-¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-Dijeron todos.

-¡Porque las dos parejas nunca rompan!-Dijo Silver a punto de beber de su vaso.

-Um… ahora vuelvo.-Se fue Rouge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Por la noche)

-Se lo tomaron bien.-Le sonreí.

-Pues sí.-Dijo abrazándome. -¿Tienes sueño?-

-Un poco.-

-Ven.-Me cargó en brazos y me acostó en la cama.

-Solo tengo puntos en mis muñecas, no en los pies.-

-Me da igual.-Me tapó y se giró. Yo le agarré la mano, no quería que se acostase en su cama. -¿Qué pasa, princesa?-

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunté acercándolo. -Si vas a dormir, entonces en la misma cama.-

-Vale.-Se sentó en mi cama depositando un beso en mis labios. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a mi lado. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. -Dulces sueños, princesa.-

-Dulce sueños, mi príncipe.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narrado por Sonic.) [Por la mañana]

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, Tails estaba sentada en un puf doble que teníamos en nuestra habitación para jugar a las consolas. Me senté y la miré sonriendo.

-Buenos días.-Puso pausa al juego y se sentó a mi lado.

-Buenos días.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Por la tarde.)

Oí como tocaban al timbre, cuando Tails abrió, me llamó.

-¡Hola, hijo!-Saludó mi madre.

-¿Madre? ¡Hola!-La abracé. -Pasa.-

-Vine a ver a mi hijito y a su novia. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué te pasó en las muñecas?-Miró las manos de Tails.

-Nada, fue algo tonto, no se preocupe.-Le dijo. -¿Quiere algo de beber?-

-Solo un vaso de agua, por favor.-

-¿Qué tal madre?-

-Pues muy bien, ¿y tú?-

-Genial.-

-Tome.-Le dio el vaso de agua.

-Gracias, querida. ¿Qué tal estás?-

-Pues bastante bien.-Se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal todo por palacio, madre?-

-Pues, todo bien, el otro día me vi a Sonia y a Manic y cuando les pregunté sobre ti, me dijeron que te habías vuelto un héroe reconocidísimo.-

-Tampoco quiero faldar de ello.-

-Bueno, bueno. Este no es mi hijo.-Sonrió. -Has cambiado mucho.-

-La verdad, para mejor.-

-Pues sí.-Miró a Tails. -¿Obra tuya?-Le sonrió.

-Se puede decir que sí.-

-Sonic, les dije a tus hermanos de reunirnos un día, ¿te vienes y presentas a tu novia?-

-¿Te apetece, amor?-

-Vale.-

-Bien, llamo a tus hermanos y vamos.-

-Voy a vestirme.-

-Yo también, si nos disculpas.-

Subimos a nuestro cuarto y buscamos lo que nos íbamos a poner.

-¿Hace cuanto que no ves a tus hermanos?-

-Puf. Montón. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no dejas de sonreír.-

-Es que encima les voy a presentar a la mujer de mi vida.-

-¿Qué me pongo?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos a un café. Según nos vieron, Manic y Sonia corrieron a abrazarnos.

-Sonic, ¡Cuánto has cambiado!-Dijo Manic.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de vosotros.-Sonreí.

-¿Cómo se llama esta chica tan mona?-Sonrió Sonia mirando a Tails.

-"Esta chica tan mona", se llama Tails. Es mi novia.-

-Encantada.-Saludó.

-¿Novia? No me digas que vas a sentar la cabeza.-Me guiñó un ojo Manic.

-Eso espero.-Le devolví el guiño.

-¿Nos sentamos?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A ver, ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-¿Os acordáis del pequeño zorrito del que no paraba de hablar hace mucho tiempo? Pues es ella. Así que, ya os sabéis la historia.-

-¿Cómo fue vuestra primera cita?-

-Pues, aparte de ser una cita, se convirtió en una presentación a la suegra.-Sonrió Tails.

-¿En serio, madre, los viste?-Preguntó Manic.

-Sí, y les di mis bendiciones.-

-Tuviste suerte.-Sonrió Sonia.

-No, Sonia, la suerte fue de conocer a Tails.-Le di un beso en la frente a Tails y ella me abrazó.

-Yo no diría suerte según nos contaste, ¿No acabaste una semana vendado?-Rió.

-Pues sí.-Miré a Tails quien reía. -Pero, valió la pena "adoptarla como hermana menor."-

-Pues Tails, ya que eres novia de Sonic, bienvenida a la familia.-Le abrazó Sonia.

-Lo mismo digo.-Asintió Manic. -¿Madre?-

-Igual.-

-Sonic, Manic.-Nos llamó Sonia, quien comenzó a tararear una canción.

-Me suena.-

-Y a mí.-

-¿Tienes tú el 0-10?-Cantó.

-¡Que recuerdos!-

-¿Verdad?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvimos a casa, nos encontremos con una sorpresa menos agradable.

-¿¡Sally!?-Pregunté serio.

-Hola, Sonic, Tails, ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo. -Oye, Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo tú y yo? Es que necesito decirte algo importante.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kiss*


	7. El final

El final, pero tranquilos, que habrá una secuela y una secuela de la secuela.

Capítulo Final.

(Narrado por Sonic)

-Em... Yo... -Miré a Tails, quien me miraba con seriedad. Ella sabía que aún me sentía atraído por Sally aunque no quisiese. Y para cuando fui a decirle que no a Sally, Tails se había metido en la casa. -Lo siento, Sally, pero, no puedo estar saliendo contigo... Tengo novia.- Dije, pero ella me miró de forma seria al instante. Parecía que se iba a poner a chillar. Solo pronunció un: "Tú te lo pierdes." y se fue. Entre dentro de la casa y llamé a Tails, quien no contestaba. -Tails, abre.-Pedí delante de la puerta. Ella solo grito un: ¡NUNCA! a lo que volví a pedirle lo mismo, recibiendo resultados nulos. No quería que se quedara ahí sin abrirme todo el rato, por lo que Alcé un poco la voz. -¡Miles Power, abre la puerta ahora mismo!-Exigí serio.

-...No me llames así...-

-O abres, o no dejaré de llamarte así. Y solo te digo que me estoy enfadando. Abre la puerta. No seas inmadura.-

-¿¡Desde cuándo eres mi jodido padre para mandarme cosas!?-Me gritó. -¡Nunca te he pedido que lo seas!-

-Miles, ábreme YA.-

-¡Qué no me llames así! ¿¡Por qué no te vas con la ZORRA de Sally quien te puso los cuernos cinco veces!? ¡Con ella estarás mejor que con una inmadura como yo! ¡No hago más que darte problemas! ¡Incluso ahora, tienes que estar detrás de una puerta porque a la inmadura no le antoja abrir la puerta porque no quiere que su novio la vea llorar por el simple hecho de que piensa que en cualquier momento, el novio se aburrirá de ella y se irá con cualquiera de las demás que están haciendo cola para ser la novia del héroe de Mobius!-

-Que ya te he dicho que solo me gustas tú. No quiero a Sally, ni a Shadow, ni a Amy ni a Elise, ni a nadie que no seas tú.-Dije pegado a la puerta. -Por favor, abre.-

-Entonces, tendrás una razón lógica para haber tardado tanto en mandarla a freír espárragos.-Dijo a lo que me quedé callado. -No la tienes, lo que pasaba es que te estabas pensando en si ibas con ella o te quedabas con la llorica de tu novia.-Me reprochó. -¿Sabes? Entiendo el por qué te lo piensas, te lo piensas porque tu novia es una llorica que no sabe hacer nada más que llorar y llorar a la mínima que otra persona quiere estar contigo porque sabe que es inferior a ellos y que los escogerías antes que a ella... Incluso ahora, estas enfadado conmigo...-

-Tails... Ven... Sal... No estoy enfadado contigo.-La tranquilicé. A los segundos, ella abrió la puerta y la vi llorando. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Le besé en la mejilla y en la frente un par de veces, y luego hablé. -Tails... Créeme, sí sirves, y para muchas cosas. Sin ti, Eggman hubiese ganado más de una vez. Tú me has ayudado mucho, y siempre me vas a ayudar. Tails, es normal llorar, y sobre todo, si ves que tu novio tarda mucho en decirle que no a una ex. Tails, si tardé, era porque sabes muy bien como es Sally, como la rechacen, golpea, y estaba buscando la forma de decir que NO sin que nos pegara, ni a ti ni a mí. Por favor, Tails, no llores... Yo te amo, solo piensa en eso. Tails, en el momento que tuvimos nuestra primera vez, juré que aunque rompiésemos, tú siempre serás la única para mí. Te prometo que no tendré a nadie más. Ni aunque me vengan arrastrándose.-Le dije a punto de besarla. -Te amo.-Terminé de juntar mis labios con los suyos en un profundo y lindo beso que se extinguió al rato. -Lo siento por haberte llamado de Miles.-

-No pasa nada... Me lo merecía por cabezota...-Me abrazó tiernamente hundiéndose en mi pecho.

-Ven...-La senté en la cama y la abracé. -Te amo.-Susurré a lo que ella me correspondió de forma habitual. Acaricié sus manos con suavidad. Ella me miró, y pronunciando un: "y yo a ti mucho más..." me acostó. Se me puso encima y me miró un tanto sonrojada. Sonreí mirándola, sabía lo que quería y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo. La acosté y me puse sobre ella con cuidado de no lastimar sus colas. Jugueteé un poco con estas ejerciendo una nula presión en ellas, dado que a veces eran muy sensibles. Parecía hacerle cosquillas, por lo que Sonreí de forma sincera viendo esa risa pura y feliz. Besé su cuello lentamente, para que ella disfrutara cada placer que se le proporcionaba. Le quité su traje poco a poco mientras que besaba cada parte sin besar de aquel cuerpo. Una vez ella estaba lista al completo, la penetre lentamente oyendo como gemía lentamente al notar esto. Vi como se aferraba a la manta de la cama mientras me pedía que siguiera. Continué con el movimiento de forma lenta. Pero, poco a poco, la velocidad fue subiendo. Tails ya no gemía, sino que gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez. La rapidez de las embestidas se intensificó, y ambos nos vinimos abrazando al otro mientras que gritábamos el nombre de nuestra pareja. Caímos rendidos a la cama intentando recobrar la tranquilidad de nuestra respiración. La abracé y formulé un: "Te amo", mientras ella se acomodaba en mi pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, vino Amy acompañada de Knuckles, quiénes, nos dieron una invitación.

-Me da que no habéis venido solo por cortesía.-

-Sonic, sé que es un poco... brusco lo que os voy a pedir, pero, a Amy y a mí, nos gustaría con vosotros y los demás se viniesen a unas vacaciones en unos bungalows ahora mismo.-

-¿¡Ahora!?-Preguntó Tails moviendo las colas en son de felicidad.

-Sí, nos íbamos a ir de vacaciones y pensemos en invitarlos a todos. El resto de la pandilla está esperando. Están todos; Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla... Todos.-Respondió Amy. -¿Entonces, se vienen?-

-Claro. Venga, Tails, ¡a preparar todo! Oye, ¿son pareja?-

-Pues...-Se miraron sonrojados y asintieron. -Sí, somos pareja.-

-vamos a ir en furgoneta. Sonic, ¿Sabes conducir?-

-Obvio. Tengo 2 coches... en el taller porque no los utilizo, pero bueno...-

-Pues, conduces tú.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Cuando llevemos al lugar de encuentro.) (Narra Tails.)

-Por fin llegan.-Saludó Silver, quien se estaba desabrochándose un par de botones de la camisa de flores. -Pero mira que bien vestido va Sonic.-Miró la camisa azul de botones y manga corta, y los pantalones que llevaba el cobalto. -Sonic, ¿Conduces tú?-

-Pues sí, oye, ¿a qué vino la camiseta de flores?-Sonrió.

-Blaze me obligó.-

-Hey, Shadow. ¿No saludas a Sonic?-Preguntó Scourge dándole un abrazo amistoso al erizo azul.

-...Hola...-Saludó de mala gana.

-Venga, a subirse a la furgoneta.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino comenzó siendo muy montañoso. Eran colinas y montañas de tierra con una vegetación casi nula. Entremos en un túnel y Amy me dijo que me preparase porque según saliéramos del túnel, vería algo hermoso. Dicho y hecho, según salimos del túnel, vimos un lugar espectacular. Había plantas y flores por todos lados. El sol se había vuelto más fuerte y hacía muchísimo calor. Se podía respirar el ambiente fresco y al mismo tiempo salado del mar. Se veía hermoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habíamos escogido los bungalows, y antes de entrar, a Sonic se le ocurrió algo. Me cargó en brazos y entremos así al bungalow mientras nos besábamos.

-Te amo, princesa mía.-Me susurró a lo que yo le Sonreí.

-Y yo a ti, mi príncipe.-Cerré los ojos aferrándome a su cuello sin intenciones de soltarlo. -No sabes cuánto.-

-Ven.-Me puso en el suelo y vimos el lugar. Era hermoso, y cuando fui a mirar por los cristales, Sonic me paró. -¿Por qué no disfrutamos un rato de nuestra intimidad antes?-Me besó a lo que reí levemente.

-Eres un salido.-

-¡Eso, eres un salido! ¡Dejen eso para la noche y vengan a ver la piscina!-Dijo Silver desde afuera dando golpecitos en el cristal de la puerta que daba para la piscina que estaba justo en frente.

-¡Vale! ¡Al menos déjame darle un beso a mi novia!-Se me acercó y me beso con lentitud. -A Silver un día lo mato.-

-¡Yo también te quiero colega!-

-¿Vamos?-

-Venga.-

Cuando salimos a mirar nos quedamos con la boca abierta. La piscina era hermosa y el agua era cristalina. Tenía muchas plantas a su alrededor y también tenía un mini golf, billar y futbolín. Era genial poder estar allí.

-¿A qué está genial?-

-Guau.-

-Yo diría "Miau"-Rió Blaze.

-Está linda.-Comentó Shadow saliendo de su bungalow siendo acompañado de Rouge.

-¡Está genial!-

-Knux, Amy, gracias de parte de todos por invitar.-Agradeció Sonic.

-No hay de que, además, TODOS necesitábamos unas vacaciones.-Sonrió Knuckles.

-Miren, ¿Se vienen a comer con nosotros a nuestro bungalow?-Preguntó Fiona.

-Sí, vengan. Invitamos.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de comer, nos pusimos a reposar antes de meternos en la piscina. Una vez terminemos, nos fuimos a poner los bañadores.

-Tails, te recuerdo que no sé nadar...-Me dijo un tanto apenado.

-Tranquilo, si quieres te ayudaré. Además, ni Blaze sabe. No eres el único.-

-Hump...-Asintió.

-Venga, anima esa cara. Estaré siempre a tu lado si es eso lo que te preocupa.-

-Vale.-Me abrazó. -Gracias, amor.-

-De na... ¿Me has dicho amor?-

-¿Te disgusta?-

-No, me gusta que me llames así.-Le Sonreí felizmente. -Te amo.-Le besé.

-Bien, si me dejas joderé el momento cursi un rato, amor, ¿te ayudo a ponerte el sujetador del bikini? ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Me olvidaba que no te hace falta porque estás plana como una tabla!-Salió corriendo y se encerró en el cuarto.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-

-¡NO QUE ME MATAS!-

-¡Sal!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me puse el bañador y Sonic me miró con la boca abierta.

-Lo peor es que nunca me di cuenta del cuerpazo de chica que tienes... Mírate, pareces más esbelta.-

-Sí... ¿No me hace ver gorda?-

-Que no.-

-¿Seguro?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narra Sonic.)

Cuando salimos, nos vimos a todos sentándose en frente de la piscina.

-...Vaya... vaya... Miren quien se va a bañar... ¿Quieres que te traiga flotadores de patito? ¿O de princesas?-Dijo Shadow sonriendo de forma macabra.

-¡...Cállate...! ¡Te juro que hoy salgo de hoy salgo de aquí nadando que da gusto, INCLUSO, va a costar que me saquen del agua!-

-¡JA, ESO QUIERO VERLO!-Rió el azabache.

-¡PUES LO VAS A VER!-

-¡Vale! ¡A las diez de la noche, quiero verte nadar perfectamente, INCLUSO, competirás contra mí nadando! Por fin podré ganarte una carrera.-Me miró de forma seria.

-Ya verás cómo te comes tus palabras.-

(5 minutos después)

-Sonic... para...-

-¡TAILS, ME AHOGO!-

-¡SOLO ESTAS EN LAS DUCHAS DE LA PISCINA!-

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Esto va a ser imposible...-

-Knux... ¿ayudamos?-Preguntó Amy.

-Sí, venga.-Respondió.

-Ven, Sonic.-Amy me agarró de un brazo.

-Vamos, azulito.-Knuckles me agarró del otro brazo.

-¡NO ME PIENSO METER EN LA PISCINA!-

-¿Entonces vas a perder contra Shadow?-

-...Vale... Me meto en el agua... ¡PERO, POCO A POCO!-

-Vale, venga, tú solito.-Dijo Tails sonriéndome. -No te vas a morir.-

-¡Blaze!-La llamó Silver. -¡Ven, yo te ayudo!-Le agarró una mano.

-¡NUNCAAAAA!-Gritó asustada arañando le un poco la cara a Silver.

-¡AY!-

-Al menos...-Dijo Tails. -Sonic no araña.-

-No soy un gato.-Dije serio.

-Venga, métete en el agua.-Dijo Knuckles.

-¡Está helada!-

-Sonic... has metido el pie en un cubo de agua...-

Dijo Shadow con cara de: "este tío es subnormal."

-Em... ¡Lo sabía!-

-Claaaaaaro...-Dijo Rouge. -¡Querido, al agua!-Me empujó a lo que caí a la piscina.

¡¿Estás loca?!-Le grité.

-Azulote, ¿Qué no ves que estás flotando en una zona bastante profunda?-

-¿Eh?-Me pregunté mirando y en efecto, estaba flotando. Como auto reflejo, me puse a mover las piernas inconscientemente con tal de no hundirme. -E-estoy... flotando...-Sonreí. -¡Estoy flotando!-

-¡Muy bien, ahora sigue así pero haciéndote para delante!-

-¡Estoy nadando! ¡Estoy nadando!-

-Sonic, ven conmigo.-Me llamó Tails. Intenté ir hacia ella, y aunque lo conseguía, iba muy lento, por lo que fui alternando el alzamiento y el hundimiento de mis brazos mientras movía mis piernas. Llegué mucho más rápido. -Guay, estas aprendiendo solito. Dame tus manos.-Me pidió y yo lo hice. Ella me comenzó a mover y yo mientras movía mis piernas con tal de no hundirme. -¡Lo haces muy bien, sigue así!-No me detuve en ningún momento. Me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Tails y los demás también. Estaban orgullosos de que estuviera superando mi mayor miedo y de mis mayores debilidades. -Sonic, a zambullirse, tranquilo, me zambulliré contigo.-Me dijo tranquilizándome un poco. -Coge aire y en dos segundos nos hundimos.-Dijo a lo que cogí aire y a los dos segundos nos hundimos. Me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo más que antes. Estábamos buceando. Miré hacia arriba, pude ver como por encima del agua, todos me animaban. De repente, Tails paró de moverse y se viró hacia mí sonriendo. Se me acercó soltando mi mano y posando las suyas en mi rostro. Yo terminé de acercarnos besando sus labios. Me abrazó aferrándose a mi cuello. No podíamos decir nada por el hecho de estar bajo el agua, pero, una mirada dijo más que mil palabras. Sus labios y sus ojos buscaban a los míos. Nos volvimos a besar acercándonos y abrazándonos con fuerza. No queríamos soltarnos, pero, la falta de oxígeno era bastante notable. Aún así, subimos abrazados sin dejar de besarnos. Cuando terminemos de subir, nos separemos con lentitud.

-Se nota que se quieren.-Sonrió Fiona.

-...Obvio...-Contesté mirando a Tails feliz.

Shadow ya no se encontraba en la escena. Se había ido. Rouge lo estaba buscado y al no encontrarlo se metió en el bungalow.

Poco a poco fui mejorando en cuestión de minutos. Estuve compitiendo contra Knuckles, Amy y Tails, y les gané a todos.

A las diez de la noche volvió a aparecer Shadow y sin decir nada, empezó a dar la salida.

-Preparados, ¿listos? ¡Ya!-

Saltemos al agua y comenzamos a competir. Estaba seguro de que iba a perder, sabía que Shadow nadaba mejor que nadie, pero, tampoco importaba, lo que importaba era que superé mi miedo al agua y aprendí a nadar.

No nos llevábamos ventaja, estábamos muy igualados. Cuando llegamos a la pared, cogí todo el impulso que pude y comencé a adelantarlo. No bajé la velocidad, y en cuestión de segundos le gané.

Cuando sacó la cabeza me habló, aunque no estaba serio.

-Bien hecho, Sonic, se ve que nunca te podré ganar en ningún tipo de carrera.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasemos una semana perfecta, hasta que cuando volvemos, todos recibimos una misma llamada. Nos pedía que fuéramos a una plaza, la cual cuando llevemos, nos estuvieron llegando mensajes al móvil. Que si insultos, que si imágenes.

-Blaze... La llamó Silver. -¿Cómo has podido?-Le preguntó llorando enseñándole una foto en la que Blaze y Espió estaban amándose.

-Silver... Lo... lo puedo explicar...-

-Chicos, me da que esto es una trampa de EXE.-

-Te odio...-Susurró Tails.

-¿Tails?-La miré, ella solo lloraba.

-Eres un ser detestable... Me dijiste que no era tu novio... me dijiste que no querías a nadie más, solo a mí... Me mentiste...-Me enseñó unas fotos en las que salía besándole y metiéndole mano a Shadow.

-Tails, ¡Ese no soy yo!-

-¿¡SABES QUÉ!? ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME DIGAS! ¡YA HE SIDO DEMASIADO INOCENTE CREYÉNDOME LAS MENTIRAS QUE ME HAS DICHO! ¡ESTOY HARTA! ¡CREÍ QUÉ ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA, QUE NUNCA JUGARÍA CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡PERO SE VE QUE ME HE EQUIVOCADO, Y LA PERSONA QUE ME CRIÓ NO ES MÁS QUE UN SER DETESTABLE! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA PONERME UNA EXCUSA! ¡PARA MÍ... ESTAS... MUERTO!-Se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Esa risa... EXE...-

-Hola...-

-...Esto es cosa tuya...-Dije sintiendo la rabia correr por mis venas.

-Obvio... ¡Ah! Shadow, ¿Te gustó la noche de pasión que tuvimos?-

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que eras Sonic y que Tails te había abandonado!-

-Y mientras la magia del momento surgía, habían cámaras mías sacando las fotos.-

-Eres un ser repugnante.-

-Venga, no es la primera vez que te engaño y me hago pasar por Sonic, ¿Verdad... Shadayma?-

-¿Cómo?-Se preguntó el azabache.

-¿Shadow es...?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narrado por Tails)

Salí corriendo sin saber que alguien me seguía, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en mi habitación.

-No... Me esperé que fuera de verdad real.-

-Déjame, INSANATY.-

-Estos días os estuve viendo, y se veían tan felices... Que olvide todo el odio que le tenía a Sonic, pero, ver esto...-

-Le odio.-

-...No... No me lo esperaba...-

-Yo menos...-

-...-

-...Me advertiste, y no te hice caso...-

-...No te lo tomes tan a pecho, lo amabas es normal...-

-¿Por qué me cortaste las venas?-

-Te dije que necesitaba hacerte daño para poder controlar tu cuerpo, se que tú no eres capaz de matarlo.-

-... Así que...-Se oyó una voz parecida a la de Sonic.

-Tails, ¡Corre!-Me gritó INSANATY.

-No... Puedo... moverme...-

-¿Eso es lo que intentabas, Inútil?-

-EXE, lárgate.-

-Como desees, pero, para controlar su cuerpo necesitas mucho más poder o ella y tú moriréis en el intento, y nunca lo conseguirás a tiempo. Mi plan ha comenzado, y nada lo va a chafar.-Desapareció.

-... ¿ ?-

-Sí, era él.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me pasé semanas viviendo con Cream y Vanilla, no quería ver a Sonic. Tampoco quería que me dijeran nada sobre él. Pero, todos tenían que hacer una misión para comprobar bases de Eggman, pare ser exacta, en zonas de ventisca. Necesitaban a alguien que pudiese controlar neutro imanes para que no hubiese ningún tipo de explosión extraña. Me necesitaban a mí.

(En la base, varias horas después)

Estaba comprobando todos los neutros imanes, con tal de no hablar con Sonic. De golpe, no me pude mover.

-Hola, Tails...-

-EXE...-

-¿Sabes qué? Te voy a contar un par de cosas, como bien sabes, hay mucha gente que ama a Sonic, como Shadow o tú. Pues, en las vacaciones, me hice pasar por Sonic y le dije a Shadow que me habías abandonado, y mientras todo surgía, había cámaras sacando fotos. Así es, Sonic no te ha puesto los cuernos, solo quería que te enfadad aras con él y así siempre estuvieses sola...-

-Me vas a matar, ¿cierto?-

-En cierto modo. Tranquila, será lento y doloroso.-

-Hazlo.-

-¿De verdad quieres morir?-

-Sí, me lo merezco, por no creer a Sonic y decirle lo que le dije... Me odio a mí misma-Cerré los ojos.

-Me di cuenta de lo sensible que estabas durante esa semana y un par de días antes de la otra. Así aproveché para pasarme por Sonic, ¿a qué se debe?-

-Estoy... embarazada. Al día siguiente de hacerlo desperté con nauseas. He estado con antojos y muy sensible. Me hice una prueba el otro día en el medico en efecto, estoy embarazada.-Dije enseñando un papel blanco del hospital.

-...Solo por esa razón, será rápido e indoloro. Tranquila.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narrador)

-¡SONIC!-

-¿Tails? Tú no eres Tails... ¿INSANATY?-

-¡SÍ! ¡ VA A MATAR A TAILS, Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA, POR FAVOR, CORRE Y AYUDA LA...! ¡Estoy...! Desapareciendo. Ya es tarde... Si ella muere, yo también muero... Esto es así, y yo... me estoy...-Dijo y entonces como si de una fuente se tratara, un chorro de sangre salió de su pecho. Desapareció y Sonic salió corriendo.

Sonic estaba buscando a Tails por todos lados y se la encontró desplomada en la nieve. A su alrededor había un líquido rojo carmesí. Sonic se asustó y comenzó a moverla.

-¡Tails, abre los ojos! ¡Despierta! ¡...Tails...! Tails... -Sonic abrazó el cuerpo de la pequeña zorro llorando.

Él sabía lo que ocurría...

Tails...

Había muerto.

Había un mensaje escrito con sangre a su lado que ponía: "No se opuso, incluso me dijo que se lo merecía... Lo lamento por el bebé" Cuando Sonic leyó lo último, se quedó de piedra. Vio como su amada fallecida agarraba algo, era la prueba médica. Ella estaba embarazada. Era razonable el por qué se comportaba de una forma a frígida y alegre al mismo tiempo, eran los ataques de bipolaridad. Los antojos, las nauseas... Ahora lo entendía todo. Iba a ser padre, pero... EXE decidió matar a Tails de todos modos. Sonic perdió a su amada y a su bebé por culpa de aquel demonio. Shadow no tuvo culpa de nada, solo de enamorarse de aquel ojo-esmeralda. Cosa que lo llevó a caer en aquel engaño.

Sonic abrazó una última vez a Tails y lloró todo lo que pudo, porque una vez saliera de allí, no volvería a llorar más hasta que acabase con EXE.

-Hasta siempre, Miles Tails Power, siempre serás la única para mí.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Mini-avisos (No durará más de un minuto)

_Hola, aquí DixieClemets. Esto es un par de avisos que he de dar. Tranquilos, será breve._

 _Bien, respecto a la secuela, ya está escrita. Se llama: "Nos veremos en el infierno..." Es corta, pero, habrá una continuación que espero subir pronto._

 _Enserio, muchísimas gracias a ChicaX y a "OOOOOOOO" por sus reviews... Me anima tanto que me mande comentarios tan lindos como esos, gracias de kokoro._ :')

 _Que sepan que subí esta historia solo por subirla, nunca pensé que a la gente le gustaría._

 _A partir del Chapter 3, continué el fanfic por continuarlo, porque vi que ya no me enviaban comentarios, cosa que me entristeció mucho. De nuevo, gracias por los review. Me han animado muchísimo._

 _Quiero decir una última cosa sobre lo que pasará: "A un corazón encahutado, se le pueden buscar las llaves para liberarlo." Buscadle el significado a la frase. :)_

 _Muchísimas gracias por aguantar mis locuras capítulo tras capítulo. ¡Bye! *Kissu*_


End file.
